pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Marowak Dojo
The Marowak Dojo is a training facility in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky located in Treasure Town. It is run by Marowak, hence its name. It is similar to the Makuhita Dojo from the original Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games. Its main purpose is to provide extra dungeons for exploration teams to progress and travel through, thus training team members as desired. It is composed of training mazes rather than dungeons. There are initially ten training mazes found in the Dojo, listed below. After the credits, the Final Maze will appear separate from these ten. The Explorer Maze will also appear after the credits, but only when the player receives a team from another game over wireless communications. It has only one floor, in which the team received can be battled and recruited. The dojo and its services cannot be utilized right away. If a player walks up to it and tries to enter it before Waterfall Cave is cleared, they will not be able to. A notice placed there tells them that the dojo is not available for service right then. Waterfall Cave must be cleared in order to access the dojo. Training maze structure Training mazes are just like ordinary mystery dungeons, except they are much shorter. Each training maze is only five floors in length. Players will not lose any money or items they found if they faint while in the type-based and Explorer mazes, however they must hand over all items in order to enter. The standard item loss criteria is placed on players should they faint in the Final Maze, however. Training maze inhabitants The mazes contain Pokémon and aesthetic effects that mostly match the type(s) selected. For example, the Dark/Fire maze contains Dark and Fire-type Pokémon, along with terrain and background effects that match those types (lava, black tiles, etc). Pokémon that are partially the type selected may also appear. Such an example is Monferno, which may appear both in the Dark/Fire maze and the Fighting/Psychic maze (as it is a Fire/Fighting-type Pokémon). The Explorer Maze will contain one to four Pokémon of the sending player's choosing, as they will send the roster of those particular Pokémon over to the receiving player's game. The Final Maze has a specific set of Pokémon, which includes a variety of species, types and other factors. Maze list At any point in time, the following type-based mazes can be played through as the player desires. Seven of them are dual-type based in order to accommodate 17 types in 10 mazes. *Normal/Flying Maze *Dark/Fire Maze *Rock/Water Maze *Grass Maze *Electric/Steel Maze *Ice/Ground Maze *Fighting/Psychic Maze *Poison/Bug Maze *Dragon Maze *Ghost Maze After the player has graduated from the guild, two more mazes are unlocked. They are: *Explorer Maze (requires that the player has received a team from a friend over Wireless Communications) *Final Maze Final Maze The Final Maze does not have a dominant type, but it does have a specific set of Pokémon. To access the Final Maze, players must go through the entrance on the left side of the dojo. To access the other eleven mazes, players must use the entrance on the right. Trivia *In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky, a remix of the music from the Makuhita Dojo plays while the player is in the training mazes, while in Explorers of Time and Darkness a completely different track plays. In Explorers of Sky, players can listen to the old version by selecting track 99 from the Sky Jukebox, and the newer version by selecting track 101. Both tracks are available as soon as the Sky Jukebox is obtained. **Also, in Explorers of Time and Darkness in the room with the teleporter leading to the Final Maze, no music plays, while in Explorers of Sky, the sound effects of the Rainbow Stoneship will play as the player nears the teleporter. *Apparently, Marowak closed the dojo during the time of the Special Episode Bidoof's Wish. *Since the Marowak Dojo requires that all items be "handed over", or lost, before a player may enter the training mazes, it serves as a way to throw out multiple items at once. *All of the training mazes based on two types have a type configuration that matches the types of one or more Pokémon. **The Normal/Flying Maze's type configuration is the same as most birds, including Pidgey, Hoothoot, Taillow and Starly. **The Dark/Fire Maze's type configuration is the same as Houndour's. **The Rock/Water Maze's type configuration is the same as Omastar's. **The Electric/Steel Maze's type configuration is the same as Magnemite's. **The Ice/Ground Maze's type configuration is the same as Mamoswine's. **The Fighting/Psychic Maze's type configuration is the same as Medicham's. **The Poison/Bug Maze's type configuration is the same as Beedrill's. es:Dojo Marowak Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon locations Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Explorers of Darkness Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky